Dinner Date on Friday Night
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: 'Coming downstairs? I'm waiting :)'Grinning, she quickly texted back, while slipping in her new heels, 4-inches in a dark violet colour, she had bought just for this occasion; a dinner date on Friday night.'Will be down in a minute. xx' Sort of a sequel to Just as I Imagined.


**Hi everyone! I'm back! Did you guys miss me? I'm sure you did! Kidding. But, seriously, I am blown away by the response from my previous CA fic! The response of this fandom is just ah-mazing!**

** Anyway, this is a sort of sequel to _Just as I Imagined_. I would recommend you to read that first and then this one!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: Disclaimer: I don't own any of this :( Just use the CA characters for my shipper fantasies. **

* * *

Annie Walker took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing the same purple dress that she had worn when she had gone back to the Farm and Auggie had come in and she had seen him shirtless…

She shook her head, smiling slightly as she applied a nude-tinted gloss and fluffed her hair. She glanced at the clock, it was about a minute to eight and her phone buzzed, indicating a text from a certain August Anderson.

'_Coming downstairs? I'm waiting :)'_

Grinning, she quickly texted him back, while slipping in her new heels, 4-inches in a dark violet colour, she had bought just for this occasion; a dinner date on Friday night.

'_Will be down in a minute. xx'_

* * *

"Took you long enough Walker," Auggie's voice greeted her as he heard the tell-tale sound of her heels, "New shoes?"

"Hi Auggie, nice to see you too," she replied, her voice bordering on mock sarcasm, sliding into the seat next to him and shutting the door of the car-service, "And yes, they're brand new and I'm not gonna ask how you knew."

He chuckled lightly as he trailed his fingers up her bare arm, his smile changing into a smug grin as he felt her shiver, "Hey," he whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, he could feel her smile against him and he smiled back, kissing her chastely as she bumped noses with him playfully, "Hey back."

He kissed her again and settled back in his seat, grinning, "Before you ask where we're going, I'm not telling you, it's meant to be a surprise."

"You know I'm a spy right?" she said, her voice low, so that the driver couldn't hear.

"So?" he asked, looking confused, trying to understand what she was getting at.

"So," she drawled, her hands wandering to the buttons of his black shirt, "I can extract information from form you," she whispered, one nail lightly tracing his eye-brow, the other hand wandering dangerously low, "In any way I want," she whispered as she slipped her hand to undo his belt buckle when he placed his hand on hers to stop hers, "You keep that up and we might have to skip dinner," he warned her, his voice slightly hoarse and his eyes still closed.

She looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Before he could answer, the car stopped, indicating they had arrived at their destination. As Auggie paid the driver, tipping him generously, Annie snuggled up to him, enjoying the night already, the good weather, her new shoes, Auggie…

"Ready?" he asked, as she hooked an arm around his elbow, "I would lead you but…" he grimaced, "I might trip over the stairs if any-"

"Relax Auggie," she said, as she lead him up the short flight of stairs, giving him a peck on the cheek before they entered the fancy looking restaurant.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Anderson," he asked, as the maître de answered in affirmative and lead them to their table, a little away from the crowd, giving them enough of privacy.

Once they had been seated, Annie spoke up, "You've never been here before?" she asked, looking around the expensive restaurant including its dance floor that was playing slow songs.

He shook his head.

"Not even with Parker?" she asked, before she could stop herself, '_Oh shit_.'

He looked more amused than uncomfortable, "Not really," he said, a faint smile on his lips. "How 'bout we change the topic?"

"Are you ready to order?"

They both gave their respective orders, Annie frowning slightly at the prices in the menu, "Auggie…"

"Annie, for once let's just enjoy tonight, I'll take you to a burger joint for our next date if it makes you happy," he interrupted her, grinning, "In fact, you can pay for our burgers."

"I'm rolling my eyes at you mister," she said, doing exactly that as Auggie's grin widened, "I figured you'd do that," he replied, his grin still in place.

Conversation was light and easy and after they had finished sharing dessert, a chocolate tiramisu, Auggie stood up suddenly, "Do want to dance?"

"I…um..no?" her answer came out as a question.

He looked disappointed, "Why not?"

"I mean…I can't."

"C'mon," he urged, almost dragging her protesting form to the dance floor, "Here, stand on my feet," he instructed as she protested, "Auggie, no…your toes will get fractured or something and my heels are not exactly blunt."

"Relax Walker, my shoes are specifically made for stuff like this," he said, hoisting her up as she squealed softly, holding on to his biceps, as he swayed.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" he whispered as they danced to the song.

She looked up at him, her arms around his neck, "I clean up well, don't I ?"

"I'm not talking about the clothes," he said and she smiled, as their lips met for a kiss, his lips gently sliding over hers as she sighed softly.

"I'm having a sense of déjà vu," she whispered as they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together, "I had a dream similar to this."

"You used to dream about me?" he asked, his signature grin, creeping into his face, "Were they nice or…"

She swatted him lightly as they walked back to their table, the waiter waiting with the check.

* * *

"But seriously Annie, tell me about these dreams of yours," he asked expectantly, as they settled in his couch, Mingus playing softly in the background.

She groaned, "I thought you had forgotten about that."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, "Well?"

"It was when I was in coma…" she started, re-telling everything she remembered in that dream, as he listened attentively, "Take that grin off your face Anderson, before I do it for you," she mock threatened him, punching him lightly.

"Second time you're assaulting the blind man Annie," he said, feigning mock hurt.

"That line's really old Auggie."

"Did you dream anything else about me?" he whispered, leaning close to her, their lips only a few centimeters apart.

"…No."

He pulled away, "You're lying Annie," he said, placing his hands on her cheeks, raising his eye-brows when he felt them heat up, "And I can feel you blushing."

"Okay," she relented, "So maybe I've dreamt a few times of you."

"They were naught dreams weren't they?" he asked, the grin back in its place. No answer from her only confirmed affirmative to his question.

"Since you're so reluctant to tell me, how 'bout I show you some of the dreams I've had of you?"

Before she could even comprehend, he scooped her up and carried her bridal-style towards his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**I will be writing a follow-up piece, but it will be rated M (duh!). Did you like it? Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! Die-hard A/A shippers will know the dance scene and from where I got it and wrote it in a different setting:)**

**Review!**

**Please?**

**Cheers,**

**CB**


End file.
